Collections
by heros save lives
Summary: UPDATE: CH 3: OTH/SPN crossover. Based off Supernatural episode: After School Special; On a hunt, Dean poses as a gym teacher and Sam poses as a janitor at Tree Hill High. And then they meet Haley and Brooke...
1. Intro

**Collections**

_A random collection of one-shots, all ranging from shows or crossovers between shows from either One Tree Hill, Supernatural, Smallville, Gossip Girl, Kyle-xy, Twilight, The Host, or just continuations/shorts from previous fics. Enjoy! R&R please :)_

Okay guys!

This is a new thing of mine. Instead of creating billions of new stories that i will probably like never have the time to update, I'd like to make a collection of One-Shots. This way, i can create as much as i like, when i'm bored and want to get something down, it will be short, sweet, and to the point, and hopefully enjoyable!

I will either be creating little shorts/drabbles from any of the following shows/movies/books, crossovers one-shots, or one-shots continuing fics that i have written, once they are finished, of course. (or maybe even pre-fic.)

**Stuff I will most likely be using: **i mostly will be writing crossovers..these are not in any special order.. and this _doesn't_ mean i will be doing all of these

- One Tree Hill

- Supernatural

- Smallville 

- Gossip Girl

- OTH/SPN

- OTH/SMV

- OTH/SPN/SMV

- OTH/GG

- OTH/GG/SPN

- Kyle XY

- The Host

- _Charmed _shorts

- OTH/Twilight; _Animal I've Become_ shorts only

**Pairings to expect: (**lovers ; _friends_**)**

- **OTH/SPN**- Brooke/Dean, Sam/Haley ; _Brooke,Haley,Peyton/ Dean,Sam,Bobby_

- **OTH/SMV**- Brooke/Clark, Brooke/Lex, Haley/Clark ; _Brooke,Haley,Peyton/Clark** &** Haley,Peyton/Chloe **&** Brooke/Lois **&** Brooke/Lex **& **Brooke,Haley/Oliver_

- **OTH/GG**- Haley/Dan, Brooke/Nate ;_ Brooke/Chuck **&** Brooke/Blair **&** Peyton,Haley,Brooke/Dan _**&** _Peyton/Nate _

- **OTH/Twilight**- Brooke/Edward ; _Brooke/Emmett **&** Brooke/Alice_

_- _**SPN/SMV- **Dean/Lois, Sam/Chloe ; _Sam/Lois **&** Dean/Chloe **& **Sam/Clark_

- **The Host**- Jared/Mel, Ian/Wanda ; _Mel/Wanda **&** Ian/Mel **& **Mel,Wanda/Jamie_

_-_** One Tree Hill- **Peyton/ Jake, Haley/Nathan ; _Brooke/Nathan **& **Haley/Lucas_ **&** _Haley/Brooke **& **Peyton/Brooke **&** Brooke/Lucas_

_- _**Supernatural- ** ; _Dean/Sam_

- **Smallville- **Lois/Clark ; _Chloe/Lois **& **Clark/Chloe **& **Lois/Jimmy_

_- _**Gossip Girl- **Blair/Chuck ;

- **Kyle XY- **Kyle/Amanda, Lori/Declan, Josh/Andi ; _Lori/Amanda **&** Kyle/Declan **&** Kyle/Josh_

Uhm and i think that's it! So stick around for updates & new short stories :)

Please Review as well :)


	2. Forever

One-shot #1: **Forever**

OTH/SPN au- Brooke Davis & Dean Winchester

Summary: One Tree Hill/Supernatural. Brooke and Dean have been best friends since they can remember. They were always there for eachother no matter what. But as time threatens to tear them apart, will this everlasting friendship be enough? One Shot.

* * *

_This is a little short, I know! But it was written for my Creative Writing Class, and I didn't want to make it too long. I used the names Brooke and Dean, so you can probably assume that means Davis and Winchester. It's just a little something maybe a few of you would enjoy. Sometime, probably a while from now, maybe I'll lengthen it. But I have far too many other stories to work on :-/ (Sorry about that guys)_

_So anyway; review! Tell me what you think! :)_

* * *

Family. It's what we were- what I've always wanted- but something we would never have. Or at least that's what it seemed like. And now, as I sit on the edge of the dock, letting the last of the suns rays warm my arms, just like all the other times before, I began to slip into the past.

The tears that were cascading down my pale cheeks would be suddenly wiped away while his hands grazed upon my face. I would flush at the familiar touch that would always send shocks throughout my body and restart my heart. I'd let my lips curve into a soft smile, then I'd lean my head on his always comforting shoulder and share my thoughts while he'd whisper his.

Every time life would get too hard or too stressful, we could find each other on this same dock, letting the soft patter of waves against rotting wood fill our minds and flush out our thoughts. But we always knew it wasn't the waves that calmed us- it was that we were there together.

We were always together, since we were young children and until now. Growing up, our families were barely around- so we decided we needed to take care of each other like a real family would. Always there for one another. He was the shoulder I'd lean on when I cried and I was the consoling hug he'd need to hold him together just before he fell apart. We had made it through bullies on the playground to backstabbing friends in junior high. It was decided early on in our friendship that we'd never let each other down. No matter what, we would always be together.

_Except now._

Now I was alone. I had no shoulder to cry on, no voice to sooth me. Just alone with thoughts plaguing my mind like they always were. I was almost sure he'd come looking for me. But there was an uncertainty hidden beneath all the worry. I needed him, like I always did…but this time I wasn't sure of what I would say to the person I knew better then anyone.

Through the time I'd known him- I always felt something more. More then I'd ever let myself admit. I made sure to bury all those clichéd feelings away in the smallest corners of my heart. But those feelings seemed to become more and more distinct while the start of our senior year started rolling around the corner. Dean…_my_ _Dean_…was being slowly pulled away from me. Our once simple life had been shifting, must to my distaste. He started showing interest in the girls that were _always _interested in him, our dream schools were about 700 miles apart, and being summer interns on the opposite sides of town separated us from each other even more. Things were changing now, and so I got to thinking. That's how I ended up at the end of this dock.

A sudden eruption of sound interrupted my thought process.

"Brooke?" That same husky voice called out to me the way it always did when he would find me alone out here.

Dean carefully lowered himself beside me and I scooted over a few inches to let him sit.

"What are you doing here?" The tone in his voice suggested he had no clue I'd be here.

I shuddered.

"Having an off day, I guess. You know," I said without meeting his eyes and watching the beads of liquid run down my feet as I kicked them up from the water.

"Listening to your thoughts, huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"Something like that," I somewhat laughed at my statement.

"Yeah," He whispered and followed my gaze to the lake in front of us. "So summer's almost over…"

As if it were routine, he slung an arm over my shoulders and sighed. I tensed up for a moment at the touch…surely I should be used to this…but my heart felt different now.

He must have noticed my behavior.

"Hey," He eyes fixed on me, full with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I finally looked up at him and reassuringly smiled.

_Crap._

Of course he could see right through me.

He began to laugh again, "Brooke, I've known you for about ten years…I think I know when you're lying to me."

His perfect lips twisted into a grin.

_Crap again._

I was in for it now. I was sunk…like the anchors tied to the ends of the ropes that were now beating against boats as the wind blew past us. I would surely melt now. His crystal green eyes staring back into my dull brown ones. The way he pushed back my raven hair with his soft, yet masculine hands. And his devious yet always attractive smile.

_Yep, I was in for it all right._

I sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, holding on for dear life.

I let droplets silently fall from the corners of my eyelids as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"I don't want to loose you. We were supposed to be together forever…every day, all of the time. You're supposed to always be here for me. And I don't want to lose you."

The words I spoke were muffled but he understood every one.

He held onto me tighter and I gasped for breath.

"Brooke," He stroked my long hair. "I'm always going to be here for you. I'm not leaving you…you can't get rid of me that easily. I told you I'd always be there for you…and believe me when I tell you that is one promise I intend to keep…_forever._"

I pushed away from the embrace and stared back into his deep green eyes.

"Forever?" I questioned.

"Yes," He almost laughed. "You're a mess B. Where's that confident, spunky attitude that I love? Normally _you're_ the one reassuring _me._ Something else on your mind?"

I set my lips and furrowed my brows, determining the next set of words I would use. I wasn't about to lie to him…it wasn't as easy as it sounded. He'd be able to tell right away. And it's not like telling him the real reason I was here going to affect us…he told me he was here forever. He promised me, and he would never let me down.

"I've been thinking about us," I confessed. "About you and me…and we're such great friends but…I can't help but feel like…"

_Spit it out already. You can do it._

Why was I always so hesitant to be vulnerable? Dean was my best friend. I should be able to tell him everything. Why was this so hard?

_Get it over with._

"I love you."

Those words wouldn't have stunned me more if they came from my own mouth.

"W-what?" I gaped and looked back at Dean, with my mouth hanging open in amazement. I smiled.

"I love you, Brooke. I've been with you almost every day since we first met and since this summer…it was like we were drifting. Like I was losing my best friend…losing a part of me. It took me a while to realize that what I felt for you was more then you just being my best friend…the girl I can tell anything to…the girl I want to be with everyday…the girl I _have_ to be with."

"I love you, too." I stopped him from further embarrassment and clung back onto him again as I nuzzled my face in his chest.

I could feel the laughter rumble from his throat as he tightened around me, like he never wanted to let go. And I couldn't stop smiling.

When we finally pulled apart, it was my turn to laugh. I must have been such a mess. I wiped the makeup smears from my face with my sleeve and sniffled.

Dean kept watching me, that same grin plastered on his face.

"So…you never did tell me what _you_ came here for…just a place to clear your head? Couldn't stop thinking about me?" I nudged him, my old spark and charm returning to me, as color seemed to fill back into my face.

He smiled a crooked smile, "Something like that."

Then he leaned in and placed his soft lips on mine.

And the setting sun no longer needed to warm me.


	3. After School Special

**_After School Special [Crossover Style]_**

**_OTH/SPN_**

_**Summary: **Based off Supernatural ep; On a hunt, Dean poses as a gym teacher and Sam poses as a janitor at Tree Hill High. And then they meet Haley and Brooke._

_**Pairings: **Brooke/Dean, Haley/Sam_

_**Time Frame: **Technically based on the SPN season 4 episode, but lets say our boys are back at season 2, just to close the age gap a bit… and OTH season 4, Naley relationship is open to interpretation. Peyton has just been attacked by psycho Derek, at school, a few days ago. BL are still broken up. Peyton/Brooke are not mad at each other._

_I know it's a little rushed toward the end :( Sorry!_

* * *

-----

Sam Winchester parked the Impala in the closest parking spot nearest the sign that read : "Welcome to Tree Hill High. This is our school." He let the engine purr to a close, and then opened the dashboard compartment to pull out a folded up map.

His older brother, Dean, was sleeping peacefully on the passenger side. It had taken them a few hours from their last hunt to get to this small town in North Carolina.

Becoming tired of the rumbling snores that seemed to erupt out of Dean's throat, Sam nudged him sharply to wake him.

The shorter Winchester bolted upright, becoming aware and alarmed of his current surroundings.

"Dude," Dean let out a yawn, once noticing that danger was no where directly near. "Not cool."

Sam laughed, "Sorry. Just thought you'd like to know…we're here. And we start in about twenty minutes. You might want to get into uniform."

"Uniform?" Dean's eyes widened at his brothers snort. His voice was warning, "Sam. What did you tell them?"

"Well, what else would we doing here? We had to go undercover some how if we're ever going to find out who's been possessing these kids. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have let a pair of rugged-looking 20-something year olds into their school without reason. So Bobby helped me pull some strings. You're looking at the new janitor of Tree Hill High."

Dean groaned, "Janitors Sammy? Man, you are so lame."

"Well I figured you'd say that," Sam smiled. "You're not going to be a janitor, Dean. Just me."

His eyebrow perked, wondering what his job would have to be.

Sam began laughing.

-----

"Hey, Tutor-girl!"

Haley James turned around to catch Brooke, running up from behind her.

"Tigger," She smiled naturally. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Brookes' smile lightened up her already brightened face, and her dimples stood out vibrantly. She linked arms with the dirty-blonde haired girl as she causally skipped with her down the hall. "Except, you'll _never_ guess what Rachel just told me-"

"That Whitey took the week off to go to some time-share thing he won in Florida, and we have a cute new substitute gym teacher," the infamous red-head appeared from the hall, and linked her arm with Brooke's other one, finishing her sentence.

"Speak of the devil," Haley mumbled and let her eyes roll. "Hey Rachel."

"What's up?" She nodded towards the shorter girl. "Anyway, Brooke, have you _seen_ him yet? Woo, I'd like to get _his_ number."

Brooke laughed, "Rach, I'm sure you're just delusional. I'm just that excited Whitey isn't here. Maybe you're just horny."

"Maybe…but that's not the point! He really is hot, I swear!" She playfully shoved the brunettes shoulder. "Fine, you guys have gym next. You'll see him. And then, you'll have to admit I was right."

Brooke let her eyes roll, "Whatever you say. I'm thinking of cutting today anyway."

"I have a meeting with my guidance councilor," Haley sighed.

"Oh, come _on _guys. Brooke! Have you heard anything I just said? _Substitute _gym teacher. _Hot_ substitute gym teacher. He won't make you do anything anyway. Free class, duh."

"Oh? And what'd he make _you_ do during class?" Haley's eyebrow quirked.

Rachel stuttered for a moment, "Uh,-…I don't know. I cut."

"Hm," Haley smirked.

"Look, it's not like I would love to go to gym with a hot sub, but I think I should check in on Peyt. I feel terrible. I haven't seen her since the night of the accident two days ago. She could really use someone," Brooke's eyes fell to her feet slightly.

Rachel's lips formed an 'O' shape, "How's she doing?"

She shrugged, "She was really out of it when I saw her. Lucky to make it out alive after that crazy-stalker beat her pretty bad in the bathroom. Thank God Luke was there to hear her screaming and take that guy out. Cops said Derek denied the entire thing, too."

Haley huffed, "What a creep. You know, it's sick people like that that make me afraid to leave my house at night."

"Or go to school. It's just like the other week when the caught Glenda tampering with the knives in the cafeteria kitchen. Said she was mumbling something about getting back at Kyle Traiger for ignoring her all freshman year. Luckily they arrested her for attempted assault before anything could happen," Rachel shook her head. "This school has really gone to the pits. Starting since the whole Edwards deal. And then Erica Marsh slicing off Mr. Turners finger-"

Brooke and Haley each made disgusted noises.

"Okay, we get it," Brooke winced. "Sorry," Rachel shrugged. "Just making a point."

Haley's nose crinkled, "We get it. Well, there's no reason for you to cut, Brooke. I'd like to see Peyton, too. I was planning on going after school sometime. You want to just meet up later and go together?"

"Sure," Brooke agreed. "That sounds better."

"Great! Then you can see the hot-"

Brooke and Haley both groaned.

----

"Find anything?" Sam called to his brother, after seeing him come from the records office at the school.

"Yeah. Four of the Cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones?" Dean's smile was lively.

Sam sighed unenthusiastically, "Not what I meant. Find any leads?"

"Oh, uh- I thought you'd check that?"

"Not really. Just the name of the hospital the latest victim has been staying at. Other then that, I've been- cleaning," he sighed.

Dean laughed, "They got you on a short leash, huh? Tell you what. I got another class next period. You can check it out now, and meet me in the cafeteria during my lunch break and we can discuss."

"You're having a little too much fun with this whole gym-teacher thing, huh?" Sam looked him over, noticing his tight-fitting shorts and tube socks, circa 1970.

Dean picked up the rope hanging from his neck, "This whistle makes me their God."

Sam rolled his eyes.

And then the 5th period bell rang.

------

"Okay class. I know your teacher…Mr.- _Whitey_ Durham?…" A snort. "…has taken a few days off. My name's Mr. Plant. And today we're going to be playing…dodge ball."

Dean smiled, almost wickedly.

The group of melancholy teens moaned in dissatisfaction.

The gym door slammed from behind them, piercing the silent room, leaving an echo.

"Late students," Dean grinned and patted his whistle. "Fifty laps seems appropriate."

The gym-teacher stand-in dumped a pile of red orange gym balls on the floor and watched as they scattered.

"Have fun," he turned around and walked toward the back wall and gym entrance to punish the late student.

Brooke let her eyes close briefly when she realized her tardy entrance wasn't as inconspicuous as she wanted it to be. She turned her back to the gym in an attempt to try slipping back out the door before noticed.

"Excuse me, Miss."

She heard the sub call, and her shoulders tensed, her back still towards the teacher. She was quite curious to see what he looked liked. But maybe if she just stood soundlessly, he'd pass her over.

Yeah right.

He stopped a few feet in front of her, and folded his arms.

Brooke winced before turning around. Just as she did, she immediately flashed her eyes up to meet his.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just-," Brooke began to say, but stopped mid-thought, as she was suddenly speechless.

Her eyes searched his flawlessly-chiseled face first, and then moved down his perfectly tight chest and toward his ill-fitting shorts. She laughed at the sight of his socks and sweat-band. Rachel was right, for one thing. This guy was _hot._ _Sexy,_ even. She could have sworn there was some sort of magnetic pull radiating from his body, calling her to him. Or at least she wished there was some scientific explanation to this sudden level of attraction. _Maybe you're just horny._ Her previous sentence directed to Rachel echoed in her own ears.

Dean's throat was instantly dry when they first locked eyes. He eyed her up and down, the same secret seductive thoughts swirled around in his mind as was hers. He noticed her perfectly supple curves. Not only was she smoking hot, but she was beautiful. Like a wildfire, he felt her sudden heat. His pants grew tighter then they already were.

He cleared his throat and told his eyes to meet her face.

He stepped a few spaces closer to her, "You are late."

Brooke tilted her head slightly, and smiled at his lack of response.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She shrugged playfully.

"I'm going to have to punish you somehow," There was a brief glint in his eyes.

"Oh? Do you have your own…procedures…for this type of thing? Or do you need me to tell you how this is normally handled?" Brooke bit her lip, clearly she was flirting now.

Dean wasn't stupid, and quickly caught on, grateful she had initiated the banter. It would have been creepy if gym teacher was the first to hit on _her._

"I'd love to, I just hope it won't get me arrested," There was an underlying meaning to his statement.

Brooke brushed past him, and made sure to whisper in his ear.

"I won't tell if you won't?"

"Well then, -"

"Brooke. Brooke Davis."

Dean nodded at the correction, "Well, then, Ms. Davis. I'd say I'd like to have a talk with you- in my office. Privately. What would you say to that?"

"I'd say, well what are you waiting for?"

His eyes never left hers, as he picked up his whistle and blew into it. His voice boomed through the gym.

"Alright. Pick them up and start over. I've got to go to my office to…write a detention slip. If I catch any of you _girls _lagging, that's twenty laps!" He smiled at the girl, and led her to 'his office' in the locker room.

----

"So Haley, I've received your letter from Stanford. You want to open it now?"

Haley's gut seemed to compress and she shook briefly at the Councilor's words.

The woman smiled, "It's okay, Haley. On the off chance you _didn't _get accepted, you know you have dozens of other options open to you. Especially with your grades. One school is not the end of the world."

Haley nodded, and smiled kindly, "I know it's just,-"

There was a soft knock on the door before the person on the other side came in.

Sam rolled the giant trash can into the small office. His face grew red when the two stared at him.

"Uh, sorry…Mr. Turner told me to empty all the trash cans in the rooms. I wasn't sure any one was here. I can come back later if you want?"

"Oh, no it's fine. Go right ahead. Haley, you don't mind, do you?"

Haley shook her head, "Not at all."

Sam nodded and advanced into the room toward the trash bins and recycling.

"So anyway, you were saying?" The councilor pried. "Stanford seems to have always been your first choice. Why is that?"

"It's just," Haley spoke, even though her eyes were searching the strange new janitor, who seemed to be listening while fumbling with the paper bins. "Ever since I was a little girl, and going with my older sisters to colleges…I don't know. Stanford just seemed to be _the_ one. All of the people,…the campus was beautiful…- I don't know, it just seemed to feel like a place that I belonged."

The councilor nodded in understanding, and then pulled the envelop out of her top desk draw.

"There's only one way to find out if your dream is reality," The councilor reached across the desk and held the envelop out. "Go ahead."

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat in an effort to sooth her.

It didn't work. She stared hesitantly at the letter.

"Stanford's a great school, I went their a few years ago for law," Sam's voice rang out. "And you seem like the perfect fit for it. You really shouldn't worry."

Haley watched his friendly grin, and returned the smile with her own.

"Thanks," She perked a brow, suddenly confused. "You went to Stanford…but now you're a- janitor?"

Realizing his mistake, Sam became a tiny bit nervous, but brushed it off as he came back with a simple response.

"Turned out college wasn't as important as I thought," He shrugged. "I had something else to do."

"Be a janitor?" Haley flashed an amused grin. "Smart move Mr. Lawyer."

He chuckled, "At the time, it sure wasn't."

Haley was about to respond, but the councilor cut her off.

"Haley you really should open the letter. I have faith in you," She smiled and watched as she reached for the paper.

She glanced at it one more time before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and opening the seem of the envelope. She pulled out the paper.

"That won't do you any good with your eyes closed," Sam tilted his head.

"I can't do it," She sighed. "Here! You do it!"

She shoved the paper into his hands, and then peeked open one eye as she grimaced.

Sam smiled and let his eyes scan the acceptance letter.

"You got in," He looked as her expression went from scared, to shocked, to ecstatic.

"Oh! Oh-…gosh!"

She suddenly leaped out of the chair and threw her arms around the janitors shoulders and hugged him, a wide smile printed on her face.

He laughed when her face reddened, and she quickly let go.

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly. "I just- can't believe it! Stanford!"

She glowed and took the letter from out of Sam's hands, and did a small victory dance.

"Congratulations, Haley. I told you you could do it," The councilor walked from her chair and gave her a hug.

She laughed and hugged back.

"Well, you should probably be getting to class now. That's all I wanted to call you in here for," She walked back to her desk and picked up the office phone to call her next student in.

Haley nodded and smiled back at Sam before exiting.

----

"So, Brooke Davis," Dean sat in the coaches' chair and leaned back, folding his hands on his pants. He gestured to the chair across from him and the desk. "Take a seat."

"Why don't we cut to the chase? I smile at you, you flirt with me,…it's not exactly harmless," She smiled and walked to where he was sitting. Noticing her advancing, he straightened up. Brooke laughed and then straddled her legs across his body, sitting on top of him. "But then there's this."

"There's that," He smiled at her as she took off his silly sweat-band.

They were spaces apart barely, but he grabbed her shoulders and stood her up with her.

Brooke was about to complain, but Dean's lips were already crashing down on her. She hesitated a little, but then gave into the heat of the moment and kissed him back fiercely. Their tongues wrestled as they tried to keep their breathing under control. No, they weren't going to have sex in school. That would have just been dumb and irresponsible. But, they _were_ going to have a hot and heavy make out session. They backed slowly out of the office and into the empty locker room, trying not to bump into anything.

They stopped to climb over a step that led into the showers. Dean pushed her up against one of the walls and let his hands travel down her side and to her hips. She smiled approvingly and rushed her hands to the bottom of his shirt.

"Whoa," He pulled apart for a moment. "A little aggressive, huh? That's usually my thing."

"Well, looks like you've got some competition in Tree Hill," She grinned, matching his identical expression, and latched onto his lips again for a few more moments, and then pulled apart. "You never told me your name? I assume Mr. Plant has a first name."

He planted kisses all along her neck working his way up to the side of her smooth face.

"Uh, Robert Plant," He continued, this time reaching her lips.

Brooke broke away.

"_Robert_ Plant? Who are you trying to fool? My best friend Peyton's a music freak…she tells me enough to know the name of the lead singer of Led Zeppelin," Brooke rolled her eyes, and then wretched his shirt off.

He didn't protest.

"Girl knows her music," He said approvingly. "You'll have to introduce me."

Brooke was almost offended, but came back with playful banter, "I'm making out with you in the guy's locker room shower, and your interested in _Peyton_ because she listens to your kind of music?"

She rolled her eyes and began sucking on his neck.

"Hey, a good music sense is hot in a girl."

Brooke pulled back, "Peyton's thing may be music, but mine is definitely _this._ So which would you prefer?"

Dean shrugged, "You have a point."

He caught her lips again, and his tongue parted her mouth. They continued, stopping only to breathe and long enough for Brooke to pull her own shirt off of her head. His hands moved around her body and she moved with him. Caught up in the moment, the two barely noticed that they began sliding down the slick bathroom wall. They wound up slipping on the tile, and fell almost gracefully on the floor. Dean's arm hit the shower handle, which made the water come pouring out of the spout.

Brooke playfully shrieked, but the two began laughing at the scene as he was on top of her, still inches from her face so he didn't have to reach very far to began making out with her again. Despite the water drenching them both, she complied.

"Brooke!"

The two broke apart, and stared fearfully at the person behind them.

Haley stood staring at them, her eyes wide in disbelief. Sam stood next to her, with almost the same disapproving expression.

"Uhhh…-H-hey Hales," Brooke let Dean slide off of her. She stood up and turned the water handle off, shaking her head to eliminate some of the water that was pouring off of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the janitor was kind enough to open the locker room door for me. I had to tell _Mr. Plant_ why I was late- the kids said you were in here," Haley stomped over to Brooke and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the pedo-gym teacher. "What the Hell were you thinking!?"

Brooke grinned, "Well-"

"Never mind!" She shook her head and turned her attention to Dean. "You're disgusting! Making out with a _student!_ I could have you arrested, perv!"

"Been there, done that," he mumbled in barely a whisper.

Sam sighed.

"Haley!" Brooke's voice warned. "It's fine. Just- calm down."

"Fine?! Brooke! You've have gone _far_ over the line of 'hooking-up'. This is a teacher, you're a student!"

"It was consensual," Brooke defended.

"Brooke!" She began again.

"Shh, don't tell anyone, please,… it's my fault," Brooke turned to Dean, who had received his shirt and put it back over his head. "Let's just go. This never happened."

"I-"

"Haley. Come on," Brooke glared at her. "I was just having fun. You know me, I do it all the time."

"But a _teacher_-"

"I _know!_ Chill out."

"Ahem," Dean cleared his throat. "I should probably be getting back to my class."

"Oh no you don't," Haley began to move, but Brooke held her back.

"Drop it, Haley."

"What am I a dog?"

"Just, - forget it. Let's get back to class," She looked up and gave a wink to Dean. "Don't worry. She's part of the honor-system. But I'll knock some sense into her."

He nodded and gave a slant smile before going back out the door. He watched as Sam gave him a look before he completely left.

"_You_ didn't see anything either, got it?" Brooke smiled threateningly toward Sam.

He let his eyes stare at the ceiling and nodded.

"Good. Let's go, Hales."

"But-!"

--------

"What the Hell were you thinking Dean?" Sam whispered harshly as soon as his brother sat down at the lunch table next to him.

Dean started to eat his food, "Guess I wasn't. Or at least, not with my upstairs brain."

He grinned, and Sam shook his head and scoffed.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked with his mouth full of food as he changed the subject.

Sam sighed before beginning, "A lot. There was a shooting here not that long ago. A kid named Jimmy Edwards brought in the gun and held a group of hostages in the tutor center- wound up killing himself after shooting some guy named Keith Scott. His file described him as being troubled,- not likely to fit in. He made a recording in the school's time capsule…he was pretty messed up,- outing all of the different clicks, complaining about not fitting in and being forgotten and ignored and all that. I'd say that's a depressed and deranged spirit if I've ever heard one."

His brother nodded, "So what's his motive? Possessing students and unleashing their…inner loner?"

"Sort of," Sam started. "I had a theory. Turns out the first victim Erica Marsh was a shoe-in for valedictorian, until Principal Turner announced Haley James instead. The police report said she was cursing him, telling him that he made the wrong decision, and that she deserved it instead, and that Turner was being neglectful of the students who actually mattered."

"But the principal has no control over naming valedictorian, right?"

"Doesn't matter. Erica held a personal grudge against him. It was like the spirit possessed her and made her act on her suppressed emotions. Same with Glenda Farrell and that Derek guy…only that situation was weird, because he actually was stalking the girl he attacked,- the spirit just made him act out earlier I guess."

"Humans," Dean muttered. "So should we stop by the hospital? Get some first-hand reports to be sure?"

Sam nodded, "We can finish up here and go later on tonight."

"I'll tell you one thing," Dean burped, holding his stomach. "Out of all the things to hate about high school, I certainly _don't _miss the cafeteria food."

-----

"I CAN'T believe you-"

"Yeah, yeah,- I'm a dirty slut. I get it."

"That's not what I meant! I'm _just _saying that…it was…incredibly- irresponsible…"

"To make out with a hot, young substitute? Yeah, pretty skanky move by yours truly. I get it, Hales."

"I'm not criticizing you for being Brooke, I'm criticizing you for being Brooke with a _teacher._"

"What's the difference?"

"Okay. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now hurry up. Visiting hours are almost over! P. Sawyer needs to see a friendly face."

"Aye, aye-"

"Don't you dare say 'Captain'."

"I was going to say 'Sailor'."

Brooke stopped in front of the door to Peyton's room and stared in before entering.

"What's up?" Haley asked.

"Okay…how many hot, young substitute gym teachers and…janitors…do you know of that are also FBI agents?"

"FBI?" Haley peered into the same window on the door. Sure enough, there were the two new guys at school, out of their work attire and into black suits, hovering over their friend's bed, interrogating her. Or so it would seem.

"Either that or mobsters maybe."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what their doing here."

"Only one way to find out," Brooke shrugged. She opened the door and walked inside. Haley followed in after her.

"Hey stranger…strangers…" Brooke eyed them suspiciously. Her attention was brought to her beaten friend sitting in the bed. "Hi friend!"

She jumped to the side of the bed and threw her arms around the fragile looking blonde, who whimpered but didn't protest. Haley waited for Brooke to pull back before giving her a less-energetic, sympathetic hug of her own.

"Hey guys," Peyton smiled weakly. "About time you showed up."

The Winchesters watched the two girls come in. They shared a worried glance.

"Well maybe if you could _stop _attracting the crazy boys, we all wouldn't be here right now," Brooke smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Peyton nodded her head, "Better. Doc says I get to leave in a day or so. But who knows if my dad'll even let me out of the house now. You know how Larry gets."

"Anything hurt?" Haley's eyes searched her face for signs of pain as she sat down on the bed by her feet.

"Everything," Peyton laughed. "But I'll be fine."

Dean and Sam began to leave the room, but just as they shifted their weight, Brooke shot around.

"Not so fast," She stood up to face them. "Who are you guys? Some kind of undercover agents from the CIA that like to pose as gym teachers and janitors-"

"-and make out with underage girls…" Haley mumbled.

"I'm not underage," Brooke corrected, but then turned her attention back to the two brothers. "But you two sure have some 'splainin to do!"

Dean wanted to laugh, but Sam became serious enough for the both of them.

"I'm Agent Harrison and this is Agent Buckley from the FBI. We're in town investigating the attacks," Sam pulled out his badge to show proof. "We were just asking your friend some questions."

Haley took one of the badges to study them. Peyton peered over her shoulder to catch a glimpse. The blonde started to laugh.

"Okay, now I know that's bull," Peyton straightened herself up in her bed.

"Yeah,- FBI agents going _undercover, _at Tree Hill High of all places, to investigate attempted assaults that have no connection whatsoever seems very unlikely." Haley stared.

Peyton snorted, "Not to mention the fact that you so-called 'FBI Agents' go by the names _George _Harrison and _Jeff _Buckley. Not exactly original."

"The 'music freak' , I take it?" Dean questioned, more toward Brooke then anyone else. "You girls are pretty smart."

"So then…who are you?" Brooke asked.

The brothers sighed.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."

"Not like you'll believe us," Sam started "But we _are_ undercover. We think something's happening at your school. We just came to check it out."

Haley looked at him, "Check what out?"

"Ghosts," Dean said bluntly. "Possession…the after-life…stuff like that. We believe a spirit from someone that used to go to your school is feeding off of other's emotion's and possessing them to do things…like murder…even if no one has succeeded yet."

"Cool," Peyton smirked. "Are we going to be on TV?"

"We're not those kind of ghost hunters, sweetie," Dean grumbled.

"Like, the real deal?" Brooke raised her eye brow.

"You could say that," Sam sighed.

"Weird," Haley then looked at Peyton and studied her bruises. "So…what do they want?"

"Well- we think this guy…Jimmy Edwards, is still present in your school. Maybe not alive- but his ghost is haunting the students. Since he's the only record we can find of suicide, he'd be the only angry spirit that would still be wandering around. Only now, he's been influencing others to…sort of act on their forgotten emotions. That's why the Glenda girl tried to kill Kyle…Erica tried slaughtering your principal…and Derek tried to attack Peyton. They each had some type of hidden and repressed feelings for the people they tried to hurt. Glenda has a crush on Kyle, Kyle doesn't even know she exists. Erica goes after the Principal because he didn't name her valedictorian. And Derek secretly stalks Peyton, pretending he's her long lost brother…which is a first for us I think…"

Peyton raised a hand, "Touchy subject."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Well, thankfully no one has died yet, but we should get to the bottom of it before something worse happens."

"Okay, so when you say ghost-" Brooke tried to piece everything together. "Like…Casper ghost? Or 'Peyton dreams about her mom' ghost? Or creepy dead ghost like from the movies?"

Dean smiled, "Depends. But definitely not Casper ghosts."

"Okay," she put a hand to her head. "Just making sure."

Haley scratched at the back of her neck, "So…how can we help?"

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know where this ghost was buried, would you?"

"Dude, there's like one cemetery in the entire town," Peyton laughed.

"I can show you where it is," Haley nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It's the only way to kill the thing," Dean smirked. "Salt 'em and burn 'em."

"Salt what-" Haley stopped. "Oh. Gross."

Sam chuckled, "You get used to it. But, sometimes that doesn't always work. Sometimes there's a part of the body that's missing and you don't get. Or sometimes the spirit is connected to an object- sort of something that defined him in this world or something the spirit was identified with."

"I can't think of anything like that," Peyton frowned.

"His gross old red sweatshirt that he always wore?" Brooke shrugged.

Peyton laughed, "Pretty sure the kid isn't tied to his sweatshirt."

"Well…wait. What about his microphone that Mouth keeps in the AV room?" Haley pointed out. "You might want to go with that, too."

Sam agreed, "Just in case. Brooke, do you know where the microphone is?"

She nodded, "Yup. I've been in there enough times when I was makin- well, when things get knocked over then you tend to- uh, never mind…I know where it is."

Haley raised an eyebrow. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Great, Brooke, you and Dean can go back to the school and get rid of that, and Haley and I can go to the cemetery and look for the bones," Sam looked to the shorter blonde. "Is that okay with you?"

She shook her head up and down, "Sure. I mean it may take me years of therapy to get over but hey, it's for a good cause."

"That's the spirit," Brooke patted her friends head.

"Heh, _spirit_," Peyton snorted again. "Oh, God, I _really_ need to get out of this hospital."

---------

"Almost there?" Haley called down into the grave as Sam shoveled more and more dirt out of the way. She held the flashlight down as her body folded over to keep her warm and from shivering.

There was a loud clank as the shovel hit the top of the casket.

"I'd say so," He dove in deeper to move the last remaining pile of dirt from off of the cover so he could open the coffin.

Haley winced once it was opened, and tried to stop herself from puking.

"I don't meant to rush you, but could you possibly hurry up? I just don't want to gag all over the place," Haley nearly turned blue.

"Sorry," Sam apologized and sprinkled the can of salt over the decaying body. "If you hold your nose and breath through your mouth, it should help. Try not to look."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," She nodded and did what she was told.

------

"This is the room," Brooke pointed to the door on their left. "The microphone's in the crate on the floor by the computer."

Dean nodded and followed her inside the room.

"I have to admit, this whole breaking into school thing and hunting deadly ghosts is really kinda fun," She smiled at the oldest Winchester.

He smirked back, "You know what else is fun? Being the only two _in_ the school,-alone…in this room."

"Oh," Brooke teased. "So you're allowed to just, you know,- take a break, anytime on the job, huh? Sounds like my kind of profession."

"Well, it's not really taking off from the job, as long as we're being productive," He joked.

"I like the way you look at it," She smiled and grabbed onto the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss his lips.

He followed right along with her.

There was an abrupt change. Brooke let her arms claw into the back of his shoulders, and threw him away from her.

Dean looked at her, shocked, but noticed her eyes were gazing intensely back at him. Her lips twisted into an evil smile as she reached for the scissor resting on top of the desk.

"Crap," He breathed, and dodged away from her, rolling across the floor and toward the box by the computer.

"Dean Winchester," Brooke hissed. "You're not taking me for granted are you?"

She charged at him with the weapon.

"Shit,- Sam! Hurry with those bones!"

------

"And let there be light," Sam smiled as the spark ignited the inside of the box and slowly incinerated the body.

Haley's eyes were wide but she smiled and laughed at the strange event.

"Not exactly how a girl wants to be swept off of her feet on a first date," Haley snorted.

"So that's what this is?" He smirked.

"Uh, duh! Dude, you brought me to a cemetery, alone, and asked me if I would help you kill this ghost thing," She let her eyes roll. "If that's not you romantically asking me out on a date, then I'm doomed to fail the whole relationship thing."

They laughed while they watched the body smolder together.

-----

Dean had the microphone burning ever so slowly, melting away as it pleased.

"Come on!" He yelled at the inanimate object while trying to dodge the possessed brunette.

Brooke back handed him with her fist, causing him to fall over and stumble to the ground. She kneed him in the chin when he started to get back up. He was again, down on his back. She put each one of her legs around his torso and sat on top of him, glowering. She held the scissor above her head.

Suddenly, she jerked forward, coughing. Smoke was coming from her throat as she gasped for breath. Finally, she screamed into the air and let the weapon drop from her hands. The angry spirit escaped and ceased to exist. Brooke's body fell over as she flopped on top of Dean's body. He propped himself up with his elbows and called her name.

She moaned in response and held herself up again, putting a hand to her head at her sudden headache. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank God," Dean sighed in relief and collapsed back onto the floor.

Brooke laughed inwardly, "Well that was awkward."

-------

"Well, Winchesters, it was definitely an experience," Brooke smirked, mostly toward Dean. "Do me a favor? Don't get your pretty-boy asses killed, please. I'd be devastated."

Dean laughed and leaned in to plant a heavy kiss on her lips. She kissed him back as Sam and Haley looked away.

"Wouldn't think of it," He smiled at her once he broke apart.

"Damn, I'm going to miss that," the two said at the same time.

Brooke sighed and smiled back.

Sam looked at Haley shyly, but the two soon embraced each other warmly.

"Take care of yourself, Sam," She grinned.

"You, too. Who knows, maybe we'll pass through Stanford for a visit," His eyes caught hers.

"I'll hold you to it," She winked.

The brothers waved another short goodbye and got into their car and started her up.

Haley and Brooke watched as the '67 Impala drove out of the high school parking lot and away from their small town.

They stood in silence for a moment before talking.

"Maybe we should go hunt the Supernatural with them," Brooke looked at Haley. "Tree Hill is getting a little too boring for my taste. Too much drama for my taste. Not enough fun. I think we would kick ass out there."

Haley rolled her eyes and shoved at her shoulder, causing her to fall over, "Dream on."

----

* * *

_Review please! :)_


End file.
